Peach Lightwater the Waterian
Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze the Snow Leopard is a fan chracter created by Peach Jones who is most found on the sites: Deviant Art: Peachrose YouTube: meisme72. ---- 'Quotes' *"Life feels short, so I cherish those I love, to an extent." *"The heart will remain as a silhouette of time." *"It is not length of life, but depth of life." *"Embrace the good & the bad, because that's what you're here for." *''"Time nor Tide waits for no one."'' *''"I'll try my best regardless!"'' ---- 'Brief' A girl born from the stars above, Peach can appear quite withdrawn to herself at times, a believer, who feels happy to venture, to seek thrills & experience in the world. Not liking to feel outcast by the way she is, Peach only tries her best to join in socially. Her best traits are her positivity, loyalty & healing powers. A determined woman who likes to see the good in people's hearts & keeps an eye out for those she cares for. In battle her type of fighting style is more MP based than physical & is more of the self-defense stance but will always feel her responsibility to support others. Appearing to be a wondering & quiet woman that she is, she may appear stable on the outside, but sometimes she does feel invertedly unstable when relationships & situations get tough.. preferring to feel more of an extrovert (expressive) rather than an introvert (shy/sullen), she is also a woman who hopes for the best. Most modern days, she resides in the city of Vita Nova , where the I.B.S mansion is located. As much as she doesn't mind spending some relaxing time at the mansion sometimes, she actually yearns to spend more time out in the world she was destined to fall upon & express her truest emotions & feelings with the people she meets as well as help them in their lives. She looks out for things that help her & others feel positive. 'Development History' When the character Peach Lightwater was first developed she was portrayed as a Re-colour of Amy Rose only with the slight addition of one extra "tuft" or "fringe part" under the original 3, colours were mixed around a little, her dress being a medium-light blue as well as the exterior of her Hammer with hot pink Boots, Hairband & Glove Rings including a baby-pink for the inner block of the Hammer. Later on, Peach found out (thanks to her particularly strong sub-contious memory) that her last name was Lightwater,... though she did not know that life or story behind it, there was a sense inside her that made her feel that there was 'more than what meets the eye' towards her surname. Around this point Peach had arrived at a sacred shrine on one of her de-tours & stood upon a raised platform with murals along the walls of what looked like a planet with various symbols, through a break in the window a beam of light was shone brightly upon her, reflected from the moon & was gifted to a more adaptable transformation. The change, new & was thought to be a part of her inner spirit, her appearance flourished into a new kind of being, a Snow Leopard to be exact, her tail grew long with a black tip accompanied by 2 stripes near the end, as for her hair it grew into a new kind of shape, grey soft fur with spots littered all over. After this fresh start, Peach acquired a new style of clothing, allowing her to feel a little more trendy & unique. As time went on her hair took a new shade of colour, her "Peachy" locks returned & maintained a new style once again, as Peach just didn't feel the same without the colour that helped bring meaning to her name. Whilst still keeping her spots marked on her main fur with a tidier looking muzzle, combining the small additions of a new pair of gloves & a bell-bracelet tied to her tail to fit with her element & as a cute charm to add to her kind of personality. Since Peach was in the early stages of her teen life, she liked to add little details to her outfit to reflect her variant personalities within. As seen on this picture (right) represents a chosen look as a young Snow Leopard. A 'final' outfit has been chosen for Peach, created customly for her own unique personality & to bring out her essence of 'mystical-ness'. (Since she is a woman of 4 different sides from another planet after all) Her chosen appearance is shown in the image of her info box above. (There have been ideas of adding 2 feather clips to each side of her head.. but alas it has not been made official as of yet.) 'Personality' When it comes to getting to know Peach's personality you will notice that she is positive in most aspects of life, she always looks forward to whatever comes her way & takes her opportunities while she can. Peach enjoys to feel open hearted & dislikes becoming completely secretive & hiding her true feelings. Being a Snow Leopard, this feline very much likes to experience freedom when she ventures out, in hope of some newly shed light from the hard pressures of the world. Perhaps for someone to talk to when shes lonely.. Or just to share her troubles with the moon on nightly strolls. In turn Peach does have her own sense of justice including success & even a fair amount of wisdom. Some could call her a bit of a Tomboy, (as she once was in her younger years) as she has experienced a lot of life early on. She is in a good alignment, being peaceful sort, acting upon whatever feels right, though if Peach is in a bad mood.. stubbornness may loom in on her without meaning & she may become very quiet & may even feel the desire to move on from whats making her feel such a negative mood. Peach knows for one thing, she doesn't like to feel afraid or constantly defensive around people. Peach feels happiest when she can feel a connection with someone, mostly in emotional terms. - As delicate as she appears, Peach does, in fact, feel very strongly on the inside & usually feels happy to share most things with those close to her when there is time. She likes to feel helpful sometimes & feels a fair amount of concern for those who feel close to her heart. A genuine woman. At times she can feel easily confused.. this feels quite embarrassing for her as she doesn't like to feel dumb. Sometimes if not enough has been shared with a friend or if someone just doesn't feel like sharing much with her, she will feel it difficult to open up more. If that stillness stays where it is, she'll feel a bit lonely with herself, but will always try her best to cope & even try to pick herself up. Concerning the presence of others & when working together, as well as just being social, it feels easy for her to determine who is trustworthy & who isn't, just by sensing & receiving the energy & traits they show of themselves; this sort of observant nature is a trait of gain, thus allowing her to feel safe & open when choosing a good friend. Peach maintains a warm hearted spirit, but overall, you could say she withholds a very energetic but equally sensitive kind of soul. Very curious of the world around her & loves adventures, in cases of misfortune she dwells mostly in hope & prayers to feel blessed by the gods in her time of need. She always wants to feel grateful for what she has with her in the moment she is living & tries her best not only in making light of an atmosphere, but feeling it in her own energy too. She loves to live in pure truth & to feel open to the world just for what it is. Good & Bad. 'Weaknesses' Peach naturally feels weakness towards the element of darkness as she believes she has her own dark intentions somewhere within her, perhaps in the deepest of places. For her, the dark element is possibly the most common energy to fall sensitive to, as most of her soul is composed of light energy. When she opens her senses she will be able to feel more alert to a change in an atmosphere or a build up of evil energy in the area, she will feel partial to being affected by this, as Peach will feel as equally likely loose control of the belief she feels in herself or even others. But, this can be flipped around, so she may even hold enough belief in herself which would make her feel she can take on the intimidating spirit if alone. Another element she is strikingly weak to is Electrical types. Since Peach is consequently a part-water elemental being, if she were to be shocked with an electrical force the after effect can sometimes end up critical. Its not consistent that she only feels weak to elements in battle but perhaps in some casual situations too. It may appear like she 'melts' inside when treated with manipulative affection or some form of dominance or passion''.'' As she has grown to feel quite vulnerable at her heart, It would prove to feel like an easy way to call to her.. although she herself likes to feel her own sense of control, Peach can't help but loose to herself in the moment at times. Abuse on the other hand would only cause her to feel more defensive & the will to fight back & grow stronger, a true part of her deep inside her heart calls to set things right & fair. She always tries her best to follow what feels right to her. 'History' (This Section is still In Progress!) 'Where Life Began ''(Birth 0-2) '''Finding a True Hearts Dream ''(Childhood 3-5) 'Destiny (Childhood 6) '''Descovering A Footing ''(Childhood 6-7) 'A Friend In This World (Late Childhood 7-9) '''Escape The Fate ''(Late Childhood 9-11) 'Unlocking True Potential (Teen Years 12-13) '''A New Kind Of Life ''(Teen Years 14-16) 'Time of Change (Adolescence 17-18) At the age of 17 Peach's Split Personalities that she had been gifted since birth were extracted from her soul by the hands of the twisted scientist: Doctor Edgar Cyrex. This caused mayhem for the girls, as they were not used to being suddenly pulled out of their shared body into the open world. Forced into their own forms, induced with a new breed of energy-generative Corruption to their state of being, they scattered across the land. Little did Peach know of the distress that was to be caused by this drastic measure of change & what was in store for the land now that rouge personalities of herself were roaming with dangerous alterations! '''A Gift Of Life ''(Adulthood 19-22) 'Journeys (Adulthood 23-27) '''Planet Lightwater This is only a MINOR INPUT there is more information to come soon! Planet Lightwater is what is known as the Heaven Home to the Waterian race, in times of birth, death & rebirth. If a Waterian is lucky enough to remember the world which they came from, they will be granted full access back there at any time, if needed so. Their planet is basically made up of an ancient underwater sea kingdom, some areas stay quite barren & sandy with patches of seaweed & coral with many variants of fish roaming the deep, while in equally spaced areas lay each temple of the Waterian's elemental landscape. (E.g. Darkwater/Lustwater Kingdom..ect.) The Lightwater Kingdom being the main capital of the deep sea planet, consisting of a sizable Ancient Ruin-themed town by the name of Aqua-Puris. The single standing monarch by the name of Queen Purity watches over the Lightwater's progression in life, keeping fair rule in check so that no more affray will fall upon the underwater land of the Lightwater Kingdom as it once has before. It would be very rare to be able to gain access into the planet as there is a special protective layer in the planets atmosphere that stops any random newcomer from entering, this is known as 'The Gate'. 'Split Personalities' This is only a BRIEF there is more information to come soon! Elvira Darkwater: Peach's once darker intentions in one personality... now in a lull state of being since her corrupted phase. Demenita Freezewater: Once the twisted & maddening side of Peach... Eager to cause & inherit corruption. She now lives well & would never hurt a fly in her humble nonjudgmental state of clarity since cured. Toxic Lustwater: A seductive, feisty side of Peach, only wanting to play the most cunning tricks on your mind while tugging gently on your heart strings... She has felt alot more sedated since being cured of Corruption, although, you can somehow still feel on edge in her presence. 'Friends/Allies' Peach has managed to gain a few friends along the way in her life; whilst on travels & outings. Here are their titles & a short description of their relationship with Peach. 'Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze' Jonic is Peach's husband, they have been together through many years & feel very open hearted with each other. They had met when they were still quite young, about in their late teenage years. She feels bounds of trust within Jonic & they most often feel happy joining up together when it comes to their contracted work of their close friends & citizens of Vita Nova in need. They both have bared 2 children in their lifetime, one girl & one boy, Sky being the older sister of Rune (both being 6 years apart). Some say that they have a lot in common, both being born into a race that worship a goddess of a regularly seen planet & that they both love the colour blue...etc. But overall they just feel happy & in love with each other, thats all that truly feels particularly important in their relationship. Peach believes that they feel acceptance in each other & hopes to live on with their love fueling their hearts through death itself. 'Jacob the Pikachu' Peach feels a friendly bond with Jacob, because hes a Pikachu she tend to treat him sweetly, like a small child (since he is only about 6 years old throughout the series). Unfortunately they don't usually interact too much, as he is a best friend of Jonic & tends to spend most of his time with him - Of course she only feels this to be natural for them & doesn't feel it to be much of a problem. She appreciates Jacob's help when it comes to battle when he often appears, as she realizes that he is the only member in the I.B.S capable of enhancing electrical elements. 'Optimus Twat Thwaite Kiefer' 'Nega C. Payne' 'Clair Nightcutter Payne' 'Lydia Hikarikaze ' 'Sari Earthwater' 'Yuri Violet' 'Tanya "Rhapsody" Lockheart' 'Genna Nicholes' -(Deceased) 'Other Friends/Allies': 'Enemies' Peach has also run into a few enemies in her lifetime on the continent of Vita Nova. Heres a list & a few points about their relationship. Thorn Darkwater (-Reformed together with Elvira) Dusk Pandora (-'Corrupted') Oblivion Yamikaze Laufeia Yamiborn Kris Kiefer (-Deceased) Dr.Edgar Cyrex Gennatwo Yuritwo Bios 'Other Enemies:' 'Rivals' The people in this list Peach would feel unsure or perhaps even weary of... she would allow herself to try & feel some trust in them, but their own intentions seem to miss-match or fail to relate well with her in order to get along. Valiant Lix Tetrax Sheila "Electra-Carol" Villette Kathy ????? Marcus Mole 'Other Rivals:' 'Quotes in Combat/Battle' "Be careful,... I have a feeling this isn't a play fight." '- Multiplayer Team Battle Introduction'. "I'm feeling ready for this!" - General Battle Quote. "I'm astounded to be pushed THIS far.." - When Against a Friend. "...It's been a while & it feels high time you were put to rest!" - When Against an Enemy. "Hehe, well look who it is. Come to play?" - When Against a Rival. "True Typhoon!" - Using 'True Typhoon' Attack. "Fate,.. Please lend me your heart filled strength ~" - While Entering 'V Peach' State. "This'll help." - Healing a Member of Team (or a Friend). "Haa,.. That feels better." - Healing Herself. "Take it or leave it." - Healing Rival. "Ouch!.." - Being Attacked in Mid-air. "Oh!.." - Being Picked Up. "Please,.. Agh! No more!" - Being Thrown to the Ground. "I.. tried my best.." - Defeated on the Ground. "HELP!" - Screamed When Defeated Airborne. "..Don't... forget me.." - Defeated by a Friend. "Ghgh,.. I.. hope it was worth it..." - Defeated by an Enemy. "I am my own entity!" - General Victory Quote. "I'm sorry for hurting you.. I hope someday you could forgive me." - Victorious Against a Friend. "Your actions have their consequences. It.. had to be done." - Victorious Against an Enemy. "That didn't feel so hard at all! Did you go easy on me?" - Victorious Against a Rival. 'Gallery' spots vs strips crop.png|Peach After her first Species Transormation. Shared Feelings - Complete - crop.png|The scars on Peach's face were temporary & healed. As You Are meme - Peach - crop.png|Peach wearing my PJ's XP happy birthday peach - from Casey small.png|Peach in her old outfit - Credit to knuxrocks28 - DeviantArt. Peach - Dani's vid - Animation.gif|Peach -(left)- was featured in cuteygirl226's video. (CLICK to animate!) Joneach - featured in Danielas vid - Sequence.gif|Peach & Jonic -(Background)- were featured in another one of cuteygirl226's videos. (CLICK to animate!) The eyes beauty is what you see.png|JonicXPeach The Eye's Beauty is What You See~ - Jonic offering Peach a gift of love. Peach in Sports Gear.png|Peach in her tracksuit ready for Sport Events. ---- 'Musical Themes' The Last Story™ OST - Toberu Mono (Calista 's song) Iris - Goo Goo Dolls Kannon 2006™ OST - Her Cage Clannad™ OST - Negisa Chrono Cross™ OST - Star Stealing Girl 'Trivia' *Peach is right handed. *Peach's name as a character is also the real name of her author (me). *Once had a Black nose but is now Pink. *Can appear equally Tomboyish & Feminine. *Peach's hair is said to relate to her name & can often variate from a more orangy-blonde colour to a more peach colour. *She feels sensitive to music & has keen hearing. *She was born under the sign of Scorpio, her birthday being in November (Astrology /Star Sign relative). *Peach doesn't feel happy when she lies.. & doesn't like to be told any. *Ice Cream &/or Chicken helps Peach feel better, if there happens to be any nearby. *Can jump/leap high being a feline that she is. *Peach has 2 Children (Sky & Rune). *The Waterians who live upon Planet Lightwater call her by the nickname of Star-Girl. *She wears a pair of bells from a purple bracelet tied near the end of her tail, since her most recent design Peach now wears these bells with a more elegant mint green ribbon. *The bells she wears on her tail chime often when she feels playful or quiet, they also act as a locator if she was to loose them & someone were to find them. ---- Category:Female Category:Adventurer Category:Angel Category:Hero Category:Artist Category:Characters with water Powers Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Snow Leopard Category:Leopard Category:Species Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Power Type Character Category:Married Category:Characters with Elemental Powers Category:Celestial Category:Celestial Descendant Category:Characters with Ice Powers Category:Characters with light Powers Category:Original Character Category:Girl Category:Good Category:Mobian Category:Mage Category:Waterian Category:Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze's Characters Category:Mystic creatures Category:Explorer